Hollywood Love chapter 4 The confrontation Secrets Come out
by thecaster
Summary: Tori Is dating Tylers favorite cousin Miguel and confronts jade on the way she is. Will their night be ruined or will they save their friends relationship? Will they stay together find out and read on..


They got to the front door of Tori's place and Kat, Robbie and Andre came to the door and Tyler rang the door bell. He stood beside Beck. The door opened and to Tyler's it was his cousin Miguel.

Miguel! Tyler shouted Tyler! AHHHH! They both screamed. Que eres hacer aqui? Pense que tu fueras en Mexico. Primero tenia que ver mi familia. He said giving his little cousin the biggest hug he could. Then Miguel looked over at Beck with a discern look on his face. Quienes? Este es mi novio se llama Beck. Ohhh, vale, vale. Pues fue agradable ver a todos ustedes. Igualmente. Robbie said. Oh my god Robbie, you know spanish? Somewhat. He responded to Tyler's question. Can we just go in already I'm dying over! Jade complained. She trudged her way through everyone and sat on the couch. Pues, hasta luego Tori. Hasta luego bebe. Tori said giving Miguel a kiss goodbye. Tori! Tyler exclaimed

Whats the problem.!? Estas saliendo mi primo? Si, Porque? She asked. Yo soy feliz para ti. Gracias Tyler. She said giving him a hug. So beck told me that you wanted to confront Jade. She told Tyler. Yea she's acting like she's so hopeless without beck and its getting annoying. He admitted. Hey jade can you come with me and Tyler for a second. Sure. She exaggerated as she walked out of the door following the two Latino companions onto the front walkway. Jade I have something to say and I dont know how you're gonna take to this- Just spit it out already! She complained. Fine, the reason why people dont like to go out with you is because you're such a gank and you always get jealous when you see the person you're with, someone else and you get the wrong image. You always assume the worst when someone does something nice for. And the last thing let someone explain themselves before you think they wanna breakup with you. He yelled profusely and stormed into the house. Beck saw him tears running down his face. Babe, wait babe whats the matter?! He called to Tyler. I dont wanna talk about it. He ran to the bathroom and locked himself in the bathroom crying hopelessly. Beck pounded on the door begging Tyler to let him in the bathroom to comfort him. Tyler Munoz let me in now! He heard the silent sobs from Tyler. The Canadian sat outside the door on the verge of tears and then she came. His gothic ex sat beside him. Beck? What? He said with a sob tacked on the end of his sentence. Beck listen to me, I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through and I'm sorry for all the disrespect I gave you when you really didn't deserve it. You have another shot at happiness and I just really need to work on myself. Beck could do nothing but sob and feel the words from Jades heart. Beck wiped his eyes. I forgive you. They went downstairs and sat on the couch. But the fact that still remained was no one could get Tyler to stop crying. Guys we have to get him to stop crying. Tori said. Beck do something this was supposed to be a really good day for all of us. Cat said. He wont talk to me I begged him but he wont listen. Cat went up to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Tyler? Yes. He whimpered. Can I come in? Sure. He unlocked the door and let her in. as he let her in he sat back down on the floor reading the notes Beck had written for him over the months they'd been dating. He had on still folded, never opened. It had music notes on it and the initials of the song were D.O.Y and the initials of the singer were underlined S.Q.P. Tyler shed a tear when it hit him what was in the note. It was the lyrics of the famous Tejano singer Selena Quintanilla-Perez the song 'Dreaming of You'. All Tyler could do is cry his eyes out. Tyler. Cat said in a reassuring voice. Yes? He truly does love you. Do you know that? Yes, but I feel like he still wants Jade. He said. Tyler he hasnt thought of another person since the day he met you and this is from someone who spends everyday with him and has been there with him since the ninth grade. Trust me go down there and show him all this and show jade that you can be her friend instead of an enemy. There's more to her than you think. Just get to know her and see what I mean

Meanwhile in the living room the others were worried about Cat and Tyler. They came downstairs and stood there. Babe can- Baby! Beck ran over to Tyler and held him closer than two people could ever be. They walked to the kitchen and talked about what happened. The talked lasted for about an hour and forty-five minutes as everyone else watched tv and played video games. Andre leaned into the doorway of the kitchen. "You guys wanna join us we could use the extra company." Tyler sat beside Jade as did Tori. They talked and goofed around until Trina got home. "Ooooooh hey Tyler!" She said as she ran her hand across his back as she rushed onto his lap. "Um, could some one get this off of me I really am uncomfortable and its really heavy." He said as he struggled to remove the desperate girl from his lap. Jade on account to her new found self still had a bit of grudge left in her so she helped her new friend out with the dilemma at hand. Jade grabbed Trina by the hair and pulled her to the staircase. "Sit." "But I want the cute boy over there!" "NOOOO!" Fine, at least I have my TV show to look forward to everyday this week. WE KNOW! They all said in unison. So you guys wanna hit up karaoke-dokie's this week? Tyler asked. "Sure sounds great." Everyone said. "Well I better get my little guy home. Bye you guys." "See you guys later." "Bye Beck, Bye Ty!" They headed out of the front door and got into the car. Beck started the car and drove they had a n hour long drive and it was quiet until Tyler broke the silence. "Baby?" Tyler said. "Yea." Beck replied. "I-I'm sorry for ruining tonight for you I should have just kept my mouth shut. Beck caught a red light and turned to Tyler. He looked him in his warm brown eyes and gave him a hearty smile. And in seconds he locked lips with his Latin lover and spoke. "No matter what an happen the love I have for you could never be tarnished, Tyler James-Munoz I love you. They drove to Becks house and got to his house. And for the first time Beck used his room and watched a movie and cuddled his lover in his bed and fell asleep holding each other in such a warm embrace.


End file.
